Waking Sensations
by Gemna
Summary: There's nothing quite like a hot shower.


**Waking Sensations**

The sound of running water in the next room slowly pulled Rei from her slumber. She was almost reluctant to wake, given how enjoyable her dreams had been. Or perhaps she was just remembering the previous night with Minako while she slept. Rei grinned, feeling her cheeks flush with pleasure. She glanced at the clock, unsurprised by how late in the day it already was. Rei had no idea what time it had been when she and Minako finally drifted off in each other's arms, completely exhausted.

"Y'know—if this keeps up, we may need to invest in a new mattress," Minako's remark had been followed a by a moan as Rei's mouth began descending her neck. She shivered as the soft breath of Rei's laughter tickled her skin.

"We should just invest in an entire mattress company then, Mina, since I have every intention of keeping this up."

Minako's own laughter had not been long in becoming a gasp as Rei's lips continued traveling down her body.

Rei shook herself out of her reverie and pushed herself into a sitting position, still wrapped in the bed sheets as she contemplated joining Minako in the shower. It was amazing, really, that they managed to get anything accomplished at all after moving in together. She was reminded of the time they had spent together in Australia recently, during one of Minako's concert tours. For much of the trip, the weather had been absolutely perfect for going out and exploring, but for one glorious day, it had poured rain, which gave them an excellent excuse to stay in. Hours later, Rei couldn't understand why she was feeling so light-headed, until it occurred to her that she and Minako had neglected to consume any food whatsoever that day. It had been nearly impossible to keep their hands off of each other as they waited for their room service to arrive. Minako had been disappointed to learn that there were no strawberry popsicles on the hotel's menu, but the ice cream they'd ordered instead made their dessert more than satisfying.

The idol had confessed soon after the move that she'd been worried about how Rei would settle in, given that a penthouse suite and a Shinto shrine were two very different sets of accommodations. She was also nervous because the apartment showed few outward signs of having another occupant, since Rei had brought so little with her from Hikawa. Not wanting Rei to feel as though she was a guest in her new home, Minako had taken it upon herself to make some changes in the penthouse's decor. Rei had been stunned and delighted by the appearance of the elegant set of bookshelves in the bedroom and living room, as well as the numerous new additions to her manga and novel collection. She spent the rest of the night showing Minako just how pleased she was.

Later, during that same week, as they lay curled up together on the couch to watch some television, Rei had thought her senses were playing tricks on her when she detected the familiar smoky aroma of incense. It was slightly different from the kind she used at Hikawa to better ground herself for meditating, but she rather liked it. Somehow it was making her feel completely relaxed, but quite alert as well. Slightly mystified, but pleased that Minako had done something so sweet for her, Rei had tried to resume watching the rugby game that was on, thinking she would thank her lover for her kindness later—Minako's attention was riveted to the TV screen, so distracting her would be quite impossible for the moment.

Meanwhile, for Rei, Minako herself was proving to be quite a distraction. Her hand rested easily on Rei's thigh, and the simple contact was beginning to drive Rei mad. If the stupid game didn't hurry up and end... Rei took a deep breath, inhaling more of the sweet scent. Rather than calming her down, it only seemed to be stirring her up more. It didn't help matters any that Minako was wearing her Australian national rugby jersey—and little else.

But, if Rei wasn't mistaken, Minako's cheeks were becoming a bit flushed, and there was a familiar upturn to the corners of her mouth, very like the smirk she wore when she was up to something. Rei heard her lover giggle softly and was surprised when Minako slipped what felt like a large book of matches into her hand. Confused, Rei glanced at the object and burst out laughing when she read the label.

Minako had indeed been burning incense, and this particular aroma was said to be an aphrodisiac.

The sound of the television being switched off halted Rei's laughter, and soon she found herself pinned to the couch, while Minako revealed that the rugby jersey was _all_ she'd been wearing.

With that memory in mind, Rei pushed aside the sheets and left the bedroom.

O~O~O

Minako hummed a new melody to herself as the stream of hot water rinsed the last of the shampoo from her dark hair. She was taking her time, hoping that the sound of the shower might soon awaken Rei and bring her forth.

It had been difficult for the idol to restrain herself earlier when she awoke to the sight of her sleeping lover. Rei had been smiling slightly, clearly enjoying the visions her dreams were showing her as she unconsciously burrowed closer to Minako and gave a contented sigh.

Unable to resist, she had removed her hand from where it rested atop Rei's waist and lightly caressed her lover's cheek, enjoying the feel of soft skin beneath her fingertips. Gently, so as not to wake her just yet, Minako pressed a kiss to Rei's lips and quietly stood to make her way towards the shower.

The sheer number of sensations that Rei could evoke in Minako never ceased to amaze her. The sight of her alone was enough to make Minako's heart rate increase, but getting to wake up beside her every day—nothing could compare. She couldn't understand why on earth she had waited so long to ask Rei to move in with her. They had practically been living together already anyway, as Minako had given Rei the extra key to the penthouse months before. Rei hadn't spent the night nearly as often as either of them would have liked, since she was worried about arousing suspicion amongst the elders at the Shrine, while Minako was afraid of driving Artemis completely up the wall with their displays of affection.

Poor Artemis. She'd long since lost count of the times he had walked in on them kissing...

Minako smiled, reaching for the conditioner as she recalled the conversation she'd had with him after one such incident.

Artemis had interrupted them on the living room couch with a squeak of surprise and the odd pattering noise his plush feet made whenever he bolted from a room at top speed—which had been often, of late.

Blushing furiously from embarrassment, but still smiling—perhaps because of the goodbye kiss Minako had insisted on giving despite Artemis' return to the room—Rei departed for Hikawa not long afterwards, mumbling something about shrine chores. It wasn't as though they could do more than kiss with Artemis in the apartment anyway, Minako lamented with a sigh. She turned to face her guardian with an apology at the ready, but before she had even opened her mouth, Artemis just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm so pleased for you, Minako. I've never seen you this happy before."

Minako blushed. "Happy doesn't even begin to describe this, Artemis." She looked back at the spot Rei had just been standing in as she flopped backwards onto her couch. "I love her so much. I-I don't know how I'm going to stand being away from her for three whole months." She grabbed a nearby cushion and buried her face in it. _Why_ had she let Shacho talk her into going so far away for so long?

"Well, thank you very much, Minako. I'm sure going to miss you too. Ack!" Minako had flung the pillow towards the sound of Artemis' voice and had evidently hit her mark. "This is how you treat the kind, generous soul who has offered to housesit for you?"

"Please, you only offered so you and Luna could have some space to yourselves." She smirked at his indignant splutter, and couldn't help noticing that he didn't deny her claim. "Of _course_ I'm going to miss you, Artemis! It's going to be so strange being on tour without you." Her eyes stung at the thought. Artemis had been at her side for every one of her past concert tours—and for so much more throughout the years.

The plush clambered out from beneath the cushion looking rather serious. "Speaking of space, I've actually been wanting to talk to you about that."

"Is this about just now? I'm swear, we didn't realize you were here—"

Artemis held up a paw to silence her. "I appreciate your concern, Minako, but I'm actually referring to when Rei moves in."

Minako's cheeks nearly burst into flame. "A-Artemis, I—h-how did you even know I was planning to ask—"

Her guardian chuckled softly. "I knew when you gave her your spare key that it was only a matter of time. I wanted to say, the two of you are going to need more space when the time comes—"

"—_If_ it does. Sh-she might not—"

He shook his head. "_When_, Minako, trust me. When the time comes, I-I've been, er, offered a new home with Luna at the Chiba's."

Minako sat bolt upright and stared at him, shocked. "Wh— y-you're going to leave? Artemis, you—you don't have to do that—there's more than enough room for you here—"

"I know that, Minako, I know, and thank you for that, but—well—" Artemis blushed right down to his tail. "Y-you're not the only one who wants to be closer to the one you love. Augh! A-air!"

She had jumped from the couch and tackled him with an enthusiastic hug. "Sorry, Artemis. I'm just—" Minako loosened her hold around her guardian and swiped hurriedly at her eyes. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her. "—I'm really glad for you too."

Artemis gave her a knowing wink and grinned. "So, when are you going to ask her, already? I know you've been wanting to for awhile now."

"I—well, I was thinking about when I get back from my next tour." Minako leaned back against her couch, nervous butterflies in her stomach. "You really think she'll say yes?"

"Were I in possession of money to wager, I would bet every cent that she will." He smiled. "She loves you too, after all."

Things hadn't gone quite as Minako had planned, given the course of events that would take place between that conversation and the end of her tour, but everything had worked out eventually, and the idol wouldn't have had it any other way.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair, wondering if Rei was ever going to wake up and join her, when the sudden appearance of a shadow on the tiles nearly made her jump out of her skin. It looked as though someone was standing behind her, holding a knife. Minako smirked. She had scared the daylights out of Rei with the same trick once before.

Sure enough, when she turned around, she saw a familiar shape standing just beyond the shower door, wielding a tube of hair gel.

"Y'know, Reiko, that trick only works when the shower door isn't see-through," she called, laughing when she heard Rei swear.

Despite the warmth of the water, Minako shivered in anticipation when the door slid open.

Speaking of sensations...

"The shower door in Rome was see-through," Rei grumbled.

"Which made it that much easier to see the priceless look on your face." Minako giggled as Rei's scowl deepened. "Besides, that particular door was much more steamed up than this one is. Care to help remedy that?"

The scowl was quickly replaced with a grin and Rei entered the shower, closing the door behind her.

"Gladly."

The water had no more than grazed Rei's skin when she stepped forward and coaxed the idol back against the cool surface of the shower tiles. Their lips connected in a searing kiss that threatened to make Minako's knees give out. She grasped Rei's shoulders, pulling her closer, and whimpered when Rei broke the kiss to move her mouth to Minako's neck. Her hands were everywhere, traveling along Minako's body, caressing her wet skin, making her moan with pleasure.

Rei began nuzzling Minako's ear. "You slept well, love?" A hand slid down the idol's front and came to rest on her hip.

"Mm-mhm, v-very." Minako's voice was low, almost a purr as she tasted Rei's shoulder. The press of their bodies was making her insane—as were the ministrations Rei's other hand was providing. It was between Minako's thighs, completely derailing all coherent thought. She tightened her hold on Rei, trembling as her pleasure built.

Rei's mouth was trailing kisses along Minako's jaw line, her hands never ceasing. "I was dreaming about you last night, Mina."

It was difficult for Minako to even comprehend Rei's statement, much less respond to it. But some part of her mind recalled the blissful smile on her lover's features as she slept. The fire running through Minako increased tenfold, making her gasp.

"I dream about you all the time," Rei was saying. "Every night." Her eyes met Minako's, full of want. "And d'you want to know what the best part of them is?"

Somehow Minako managed a slight nod of her head. She was so close. Rei grinned and kissed her softly before continuing.

"When I wake up—I get to share them with you."

Were it not for Rei's firm grasp around her waist, Minako would surely have collapsed as ecstasy claimed her. She clutched Rei as close as she could, her chest heaving. The idol's heart was pounding so hard she was sure she could hear it. She barely noticed the warm water that still cascaded down upon them as her euphoria settled in, and sighed happily as Rei's mouth found the crook of her neck.

"I think—you should tell me about your dreams—more often, Reiko."

Rei turned and captured Minako's lips with her own, making a noise of assent. The sound quickly morphed into surprise as Minako abruptly spun and reversed their positions. She pinned Rei back against the tile, her smile devious.

"But y'know, I had a dream about _you_ last night." Minako giggled at Rei's wide-eyed stare. "Would you like to hear about it?"

Rei nodded and Minako leaned forward to kiss her, determined to share every detail.

O~O~O

Several hours later, long after night had fallen, Rei lay awake, watching Minako while she slept. Not wanting to wake the idol, but unable to resist touching her, Rei brought her fingertips up to Minako's cheek and lightly caressed her soft skin.

"Reiko..."

Minako smiled blissfully in her sleep and burrowed deeper into Rei's arms.

Heart pounding, Rei placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips and closed her own eyes, looking forward to the sensation of waking up beside Minako in the morning.

O~O~O

**Author's note:** Two sources of inspiration for this one—my lovelies at DocSpace, and _Acute Fear_ by Aldsvider. Were it not for that spider, there would have been possibly the greatest scene ever—though what _did_ follow was pretty awesome. If you haven't read that story yet, you NEED TO.

Also, the hair gel knife trick was totally lifted from Police Academy 3—and I may or may not have pulled that joke on someone at summer camp when I was a kid.

Feel free to leave a review! They tend to encourage more writing from me!


End file.
